Beach Epiphany
by A-Karana
Summary: Nach dem Streit in 4.11, zerstören LL nicht die Glocken, sondern beide müssen raus aus SH um Abstand zu gewinnen und machen Urlaub. Dumm nur, dass sie die Häuser der beiden nicht nur im selben Urlaubsort, sondern direkt nebeneinander liegen... JJ
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1: You've got mail**

„Schau mal, da haben wir doch genau was wir suchen: Haus in ruhiger Lage mit Garten. Zwei Schlafzimmer, 2 Bäder, Wohnzimmer, Küche. Sehr nette Nachbarn. Und im gleichen Ort: Wohnung mit Wohn/Schlafraum, Küche, Bad und ein separates Kinderschlafzimmer. 1 Stock, zentral gelegen in ruhiger Kleinstadt. Das wäre es doch. Ich hätte mit Kayla das Haus und du die Wohnung. In der Kleinstadt hätten wir keine Möglichkeit uns auszuweichen, Kayla könnte nicht surfen gehen und so könntet ihr euch endlich besser kennen lernen ohne das wir uns zu dicht auf der Pelle hocken. Und wenn uns langweilig ist könnten wir nach Hartford fahren, laut der Karte hier ist das nicht weit. Und, was sagst du?" fragte Linda ihren Freund lächelnd.

„Wenn du meinst dass das hilft, dann sollten wir das versuchen. Schlimmer als jetzt kann das Verhältnis zwischen Kayla und mir sowieso nicht werden", stimmte Sam noch etwas zögernd zu und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sehr gut! Dann auf nach Stars Hollow!" lachte Linda und fiel ihm erleichtert um den Hals.

* * *

2 Wochen zuvor in Stars Hollow:

_Diner:_

"_Wenn du einfach warten würdest bis die Glocken läuten dann wüsstest du auch welche Uhrzeit dann ist" sagte Luke genervt zu Kirk._

"_Eigentlich stimmt das so nicht. Gestern stand ich zu nahe an den Glocken und die waren so laut, dass ich jetzt immer noch ein ständiges Klingeln in den Ohren habe. Jetzt kann ich nicht mehr unterscheiden was die Glocken in meinen Ohren und was die richtigen Glocken sind", jammerte Kirk. _

„_Oh nein. Warst du schon beim Arzt?" tat Lorelai besorgt und versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen._

"_Ja und er hat gesagt ich habe Tinitus. Ich habe es im Internet nachgeschaut auf der Seite „Stars, die deine Krankheit teilen" und habe herausgefunden, dass William Shatner ebenfalls betroffen ist", erklärte Kirk. _

„_Wirklich Kirk und Captain Kirk?!" sagte Lorelai und konnte sich das Lachen nun nicht mehr verkneifen._

„_Die Ironie ist mir nicht verborgen geblieben" sagte Kirk während Luke zwei Teller auf seinen Tische stellte. „Waren sie das?" fragte er dann. _

„_Entspann dich, die Kirchenglocken sind die lauten und nervenden", klärte Luke ihn auf und ging zurück hinter den Tresen. _

"_Oh, da mag wohl jemand die Glocken nicht" stellte Lorelai fest. _

"_Nicht jeder mag die Glocken", grummelte Luke._

"_Nein, um ehrlich zu sein schon" schoss Lorelai zurück._

„_Sie genießen die konstanten Unterbrechungen der Gespräche, den monotonen Klang Stunde für Stunde?" fragte Luke und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. _

"_Ja! Kannst du es glauben? Das sind die selben Verrückten die Sonnenuntergänge und den Mond und die Sterne mögen..." sagte sie ironisch und hielt inne als sie sah wie Luke durch verschiedene Papiere schaute. „Für was brauchst du die Farbkarten?" _

"_Oh, ich werde nur etwas streichen" _

"_Ach wirklich? Du sammelst sie also nicht und tauschst sie dann mit Freunden? Was streichst du denn?" _

"_Ähm, unsere Wohnung" sagte er und konzentrierte sich etwas zu sehr auf die Farbkarten in seiner Hand._

"_Oh du und ich wir nehmen uns ne Wohnung zusammen?" zog Lorelai ihn auf._

"_Nein. Ich und Nicole. Wir nehmen uns ne Wohnung zusammen", klärte Luke sie auf. _

"_Oh! Das ist großartig. Wann?" sagte Lorelai wenig überzeugend. _

"_Wann was?" fragte Luke irritiert._

"_Naja, wann nehmt ihr euch eine Wohnung?" stellte Lorelai klar was sie wissen wollte. Oder eigentlich nicht wissen wollte. _

„_Vor drei Wochen," sagte Luke und bereitete sich auf den Ausbruch vor der jetzt garantiert kommen würde._

"_Drei Wochen? Du bist schon umgezogen?" fragte sie und ihr Kinn war nochwenige Zentimeter vom Boden entfernt._

"_Ja", gab Luke zu._

_Huh. Ähm, wow. Also, wo ist eure Wohnung?" fragte Lorelai, mehr damit etwas gefragt war, als aus wirklichem Interesse. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht erholt._

"_Litchfield" gestand Luke und life um den Tresen._

"_Du bist nach Litchfield gezogen?" fragte sie und wieder verspürte sie dieses ziehen in der Brust, das aber langsam nachließ und von Wut ersetzt wurde._

"_Ja" bestätigte Luke._

"_Vor drei Wochen bist du nach Litchfield gezogen?" Lorelai wirbelte herum um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. _

"_Ja"_

"_Litchfield liegt in einem anderen Landkreis" stellte Lorelai fest. _

"_Ja", bestätigte Luke auch das, während er weiterhin seiner Arbeit im Diner nachging._

_Naja. Vor drei Wochen bist du also in einen anderen Landkreis gezogen?" seufzte sie und drehte sich wieder um, während er wieder hinter den Tresen ging. _

"_Ja"_

"_Und hattest du vor mir das irgendwann in nächster Zeit mitzuteilen?" fragte sie nun deutlich sauer. _

„_Sicher", nickte Luke._

"_Wann?" _

"_Wenn es sich angeboten hätte," zuckte er mit den Achseln und ignorierte die Wut die er in seinen Augen sah. _

"_Wenn es sich angeboten hätte" wiederholte sie, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er das auch wirklich gesagt hatte._

"_Ja", bestätigte er erneut._

"_okay, also wenn ich dich in den nächsten zwanzig oder dreißig Jahren nicht gefragt hätte und dir nen Obstkorb nach oben geschickt hätte, dann hättest du ihn nie bekommen" sagte sie jetzt lauter. _

"_Das ist keine große Sache" versuchte Luke sie zu beschwichtigen. _

" _Okay." _

"_Ich meine es ist nicht so dass wir uns alles erzählen", fügte Luke hinzu. _

"_Nein! Natürlich nicht. Ich meine heute früh habe ich mir ein Paar Strumpfhosen ruiniert und es dir nicht gesagt. Oh warte, ich glaube ich habe es gerade getan", schrie Lorelai nun schon fast. _

"_Hey,du weißt es jetzt oder?" sagte Luke nun ebenfalls lauter. _

"_Ja. Richtig", gab sie sarkastisch zurück. _

"_Schau, es hat sich doch nichts geändert", startete er einen erneuten Versuch sie zu beruhigen, denn er verstand wirklich nicht weshalb sie so einen Aufstand machte. _

„_Ja, nichts hat sich geändert, außer dass du nicht mehr hier lebst" Lorelai war noch immer aufgebracht. _

"_Und weiter?" Luke reichte es langsam. Immer musste sie alles überdramatisieren. _

"_Und? Ich hab nicht mal deine Telefonnummer" fuhr Lorelai fort. _

"_Ich geb dir meine Telefonnummer", sagte er, doch Lorelai war noch nicht fertig._

"_Ich weiß nicht einmal in was du wohnst! Eine Wohnung, ein Wohnwagen, eine Höhle..." _

"_Eine Doppelhaushälfte" klärte Luke sie auf._

"_Eine Doppelhaushälfte? Natürlich, denn wenn ich dich ansehe denke ich an eine Auffahrt vor dem Haus" _

"_Es ist gut jetzt. Du kommst einfach mal vorbei und schaust es dir an". _

„_Ach werde ich das? Werde ich vorbei kommen, denn das würde vorraussetzen, dass wir Freunde sind!" schrie sie. _

"_Wir sind Freunde"_

"_Nein, sind wir nicht! Wir sind keine Freunde" Freunde erzählen einander wenigstens die grundlegenden Dinge. Wie wo man wohnt oder wenn man umzieht. Ich dachte wir wären Freunde, aber anscheinend sind wir es nicht!" schrie sie und zog schnell ihre Jacke an und stand wütend auf. _

"_Wo gehst du hin?" fragte Luke, denn er war nicht bereit das so stehen zu lassen._

"_Ich kann nicht bleiben!" sagte Lorelai und stürzte aus dem Diner._

"_Lorelai!" rief er ihr nach, doch sein Ruf ging im erneuten Glockenläuten unter._

„_Verdammte Glocken!" schrie er genervt._

* * *

_Eine Woche später hatte sich Lorelai immer noch nicht beruhigt. Luke war weggezogen ohne ihr etws zu sagen. Luke war weggezogen. Er war mit Nicole zusammen gezogen. Nicole. Da war war es wieder das Stechen in ihrer Brust. Seit dem Streit war sie nicht wieder im Diner gewesen. Auch Sookie die mit Davey bei ihr war konnte sie nicht ablenken und immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab zu Luke._

"_Oh. Ich komm ja schon mein Keks", sagte Sookie und nahm den weinenden Davey aus seinem Wagen um ihn zu beruhigen. _

„_Was hat er denn? Hat er Hunger?" fragte Lorelai, irritiert von dem plötzlichen Geschrei. _

"_Nein, es sind die Glocken" klärte Sookie sie auf und wiegte das Baby auf ihrem Arm um es zu beruhigen._

"_Die Glocken läuten doch aber gar nicht!" gab Lorelai noch irritierter zurück. _

"_Nein, aber gleich", stellte Sookie klar. _

"_Er weint weil die Glocken gleich läuten werden?" _

"_Er hasst sie. Zuerst hat er nur geweint wenn sie geläutet haben aber jetzt kennt er den Zeitplan" erklärte Sookie und versuchte weiterhin ihren weinenden Sohn zu beruhigen. _

"_Oh das ist ja furchtbar" sagte Lorelai mitleidig. _

"_Glaub mir die um fünf Uhr sind die Schlimmsten" sagte Sookie und genau in diesem Moment begannen die Glocken tatsächlich wieder zu läuten. _

„_Oh, oh, ich weiß", sagte Sookie zu Davey. _

"_Du armer Kleiner" sagte Lorelai mitleidig als etwas draußen ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sie sah Luke in ihrer Auffahrt._

"_Hey Sookie, schau mal Luke ist da" sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln und beide liefen zum Fenster.". _

„_Was macht er denn da?" fragte Sookie._

"_hm, er schippt Schnee in meiner Auffahrt", lächelte Lorelai gerührt. _

"_Er ist gut" grinste Sookie._

„_Ich bin gleich zurück" sagte Lorelai zu ihrer Freundin, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und ging nach draußen. _

"_Oh du hast ein Fleckchen vergessen." Rief sie ihm zu, während sie ihre Jacke noch fester um sich zog, doch Luke reagierte nicht._

„_Das ist wirklich nett von dir Luke. Hey können wir uns noch mal streiten, denn meine Regenrinnen müssten gesäubert werden" spaßte sie erleichtert. Sie war froh dass Luke den Streit endlich beendete. Er hatte ihr wirklich gefehlt. Luke hörte mit dem Schnee schippen auf und lief zu ihr blieb aber vor der Veranda stehen. _

"_Du glaubst dass dich alles etwas angeht. Alles dreht sich um dich. Hier ist eine Neuigkeit: manche Dinge drehen sich nicht um dich!" schrie Luke sie an und Lorelai zuckte zusammen als er plötzlich losbrüllte. _

"_Warum schreist du mich an?" fragte sie verletzt. _

„_Wenn ich mit Nicole zusammen ziehen will, dann betrifft das sie und es betrifft mich und das war es dann!" fuhr er brüllend fort.. _

"_Ja, ich weiß" gestand sie ein._

"_Es betrifft dich nicht und es geht dich nichts an! Ich muss dir nicht alles sagen! Und du hast keine Recht mir Schuldgefühle einzureden, weil ich dir nicht alles erzähle!", Luke war jetzt richtig in Fahrt. _

„_Ich hab nicht versucht…" begann Lorelai sich zu verteidigen, doch Luke unterbrach sie.- _

„_Ich binde meine Schuhe selbst seit ich vier bin, ich repariere mein eigenes Auto seit ich vierzehn bin und ich treffe meine eigenen Entscheidungen seit ich krabbeln kann!" _

„_Was hat das denn jetzt damit zu tun?" fragte Lorelai. _

"_Ich schulde dir nichts!" schrie Luke._

"_Gut!" schrie Lorelai nun zurück.. _

"_Gar nichts!" _

"_Gut!" schrieen sich die beiden zu. _

"_Und schaufel den Schnee von deinem Gehweg! Es ist ein Sicherheitsrisiko und du kannst nicht einfach dran vorbei laufen und ignorieren das dir der Schnee bis zum Arsch reicht!" schrie Luke und stampfte mit der Schaufel in der Hand davon. _

"_Du hast meine Schaufel noch!" stoppte ihn Lorelai. _

"_Ich hab sie dir vor drei Jahren geliehen!" brüllte Luke und fuchtelte mit der Schaufel wild in der Luft herum, bevor er endgültig ging._

* * *

_Noch am gleichen Tag, nachdem Rory keine Zeit für sie gehabt hatte und Sookie wieder nachhause gegangen war, beschloss Lorelai, dass sie Urlaub brauchte. Zunächst verwarf sie die Idee wieder, da sie absolut kein Geld dafür hatte. _

_Doch als sie mitten in der Nach noch immer wach lag und nur daran denken konnte, dass Luke jetzt neben Nicole im Bett lag, da stand sie auf und fand nach einiger Recherche im Internet wonach sie gesucht hatte: Sie würde ihr Haus jemandem anderen zur Verfügung stellen und im Gegenzug in das andere Haus ziehen._

_Sie beschränkte die Zeit auf eine Woche, denn länger konnte sie Sookie jetzt nicht alleine lassen, überlegte sich noch eine nette Beschreibung für ihr Haus und sendete das Angebot ab._

_In der gleichen Nacht lag Luke jedoch nicht neben Nicole im Bett, sondern saß wach am Küchentisch in seiner Wohnung über dem Diner. Seiner alten Wohnung, verbesserte er sich in Gedanken. Er hatte nach dem Streit mit Lorelai einfach nicht schlafen können und hatte angefangen seine Rechnungen abzuarbeiten die seit Anfang des Monats auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen. Innerlich dankte er Lorelai in diesem Moment dafür, dass sie ihn zu online banking überredet hatte._

_Gerade als er die letzte Überweißung eingegeben und sich ausgelockt hatte öffnete sich eines dieser Werbepopupfenster, die er so sehr hasste. „Häusertausch- eine neue Urlaubserfahrung" hieß es da und bevor ihm bewusst wurde was er da tat, hatte er auch schon auf die Anzeige geklickt und las sich die Informationen auf der Seite durch. „Urlaub wäre nicht schlecht", dachte Luke. Er hatte am Nachmittag mit dem Gedanken gespielt angeln zu fahren, aber der See war zu dieser Jahreszeit zugeeist und so hatte er ihn schnell wieder verworfen._

_Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken füllte Luke das Registrierungsformular aus und schickte es ab._

* * *

„Sie haben eine neue Nachricht", sagte Lorelais Laptop zu ihr, als sie ihn anschaltete. Als sie dann die Nachricht las, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Wow, dass das so schnell geht. L.A. ich komme", freute sie sich und tanzte nach oben um zu packen.

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit, fand auch Luke eine Email, dass seine Wohnung angefragt worden wäre.

„Fischen kann ich auch in L.A.", beschloss er, schaltete den PC aus und machte sich ans Packen.

TBC


	2. Telefonate

**Kapitel 2: Telefonate**

„Ja, natürlich ist das verrückt, Rory", kicherte Lorelai ins Telefon und legte die Füße auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

„Mom, das wundert mich ehrlich gesagt nicht, ich wäre eher schockiert wenn du einen normalen Urlaub gebucht hättest, aber völlig fremde Leute in unserem Haus, ich weiß nicht. Ich meine was ist wenn es Verbrecher auf der Flucht sind, die mal kurz unser Haus leer räumen. Oder sie durchwühlen alles und lesen unsere Tagebücher?!", gab Rory zu bedenken.

„Du schreibst Tagebuch?", fragte Lorelai überrascht.

„Nein, tue ich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht mehr", gestand Rory etwas kleinlaut.

„Heißt das, dass du früher Tagebuch geschrieben hast? Meine Tochter, mein Engel und meine beste Freundin hat tatsächlich Tagebuch geschrieben? Soll das etwa heißen, dass du Geheimnisse hast die du Mami nicht sagen willst? Ich bin schockiert!", sagte Lorelai übertrieben empört.

„Erstens schreibe ich kein Tagebuch mehr, zweitens weißt du sowieso fast alles was ich damals da hinein geschrieben habe und drittens willst du doch nur wissen wo das Tagebuch ist".

„Jetzt unterstellst du mir auch noch so etwas niederträchtiges wie Neugier. Ich erkenn dich nicht wieder", empörte sich Lorelai, stand von der Couch auf und lief durch die Küche in Rorys Zimmer.

„Wo ist es? Sag es mir lieber gleich, ich finde es sowieso", lachte sie ins Telefon und begann Rorys Sockenschrank zu durchwühlen.

„Mom, geh sofort aus meinem Zimmer!", kreischte Rory am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Oh komm schon Rory, sag Mami wo das Buch ist in dem deine dunklen Geheimnisse stehen. Vielleicht hast du mir ja jahrelang was vorgemacht und mein engelsgleiches Töchterchen ist eigentlich ein verdorbenes Luder", lockte Lorelai und durchsuchte weiterhin das Zimmer, war aber mittlerweile beim Kleiderschrank angekommen.

„Mom...", sagte Rory genervt und Lorelai konnte das Augenrollen vor sich sehen.

„Ha! Ha ha ha!", schrie sie plötzlich ins Telefon, als sie ein kleines rotes Büchlein gefunden hatte.

„Oh mein Gott, du hast es gefunden?" fragte Rory schockiert.

„Natürlich, was denkst du denn? Ich will doch nicht, dass diese Fremden zuerst zu lesen bekommen welch dunkle Geheimnisse meine Tochter hat", lachte Lorelai und setzte sich auf Rory's Bett.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du meine Schuhe im Kleiderschrank durchsucht hast".

„Vielleicht hättest du keine rote Wäscheklammer an dem gelben Gummistiefel befestigen sollen," zog Lorelai sie auf.

„Dann hätte ich das Buch im Leben nicht wieder gefunden", schmollte Rory.

„Tja, Pech gehabt, Mami ist doch nicht so doof wie du denkst. Und jetzt lass uns doch mal sehen was das rote Büchlein so preisgibt", lachte Lorelai und schlug das Buch wahllos auf.

„Mom, leg sofort das Buch weg!", befahl Rory.

„Oh mein Gott, du warst in David Hasselhof verliebt, weil er Kid in Knight Rider fuhr?", fragte Lorelai und ihr Mund blieb vor Schock offen stehen.

„Mom!" kreischte Rory ins Telefon.

„Okay, okay, Pamela ich leg es ja schon weg", kicherte Lorelai, schloss das Buch und legte es zurück in den Schuh.

„Danke, sehr nett von dir. Und jetzt sag mir mal wie genau du dir das vorstellst mit dem Urlaub und dem Häusertausch", wechselte Rory das Thema bevor Lorelai sie noch weiter aufziehen konnte.

„Naja, ich habe eben einen Flug für morgen früh gebucht. Ich werde also morgen zum Flughafen fahren, dann das Flugzeug besteigen, nach L.A. fliegen. Dort werde ich mir ein Taxi nehmen und mich zu dem Haus bringen lassen. Ich werde den Koffer aufs Bett werfen, mir das Haus anschauen und mich dann an den Strand legen, mich in der Sonne braten lassen und sonst nichts tun und an nichts und niemanden denken", erklärte Lorelai.

„Mhm, hattest du Streit mit Jason?" fragte Rory.

„Nein, wie kommst du jetzt da drauf?" fragte Lorelai verwirrt zurück.

„Naja, du hast gesagt, dass du an niemanden denken willst. Da wir keinen Streit hatten, Grandma und Grandpa im Urlaub sind und Sookie dich selten so aufregt, dass du nicht an sie denken willst, dachte ich du hättest vielleicht Streit mit Jason gehabt", erklärte Rory ihre Annahme.

„Nein, um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich mich bei Jason seit dem letzten Date nicht mehr gemeldet", gestand Lorelai und wickelte sich eine Haarsträhne um den Zeigefinger.

„Wieso denn nicht?", wollte Rory wissen.

„Naja, ich hatte keine Zeit. Mit den Vorbereitungen im Hotel und dem Kateringservice, da bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Außerdem musste ich gestern auch noch nach Hartford fahren und eine neue Schneeschaufel besorgen", beschwerte sich Lorelai.

„Wieso das denn? In der Garage steht doch eine", fragte Rory irritiert.

„Nein, in der Garage stand eine, bis Luke beschlossen hat unseren Weg frei zu schippen und mich danach anzubrüllen und die Schippe mitzunehmen als er ging", klärte Lorelai ihre Tochter auf.

„Wieso hat Luke dich angebrüllt?"

„Weil, ich mich aufgeregt habe, dass er nach Lichtfield gezogen ist ohne mir auch nur ein Wort zu sagen und weil ich den Schnee auf unserem Gehweg nicht wegmache", berichtete Lorelai.

„Luke ist nach Litchfield gezogen?", Rory war fassungslos.

„Yep", nickte Lorelai, obwohl Rory es nicht sehen konnte.

„Warum?" wollte Rory wissen.

„Weil er mit Nicole zusammen in eine Doppelhaushälfte gezogen ist. Vor vier Wochen!", Lorelai schnaubte verächtlich.

„Wow, dann versuchen sie es wirklich noch einmal mit der Ehe", murmelte Rory, aber laut genug, dass Lorelai sie hörte.

„Hast du eigentlich gehört was ich gesagt habe?" fragte Lorelai.

„Ja, Luke ist zu seiner Ehefrau nach Litchfield gezogen", fasste Rory zusammen.

„Ehefrau, pah! Und er hat mir nichts gesagt!", machte Lorelai noch einmal auf diesen Punkt aufmerksam.

„Naja, Luke ist dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig wenn er mit seiner Frau zusammenzieht", gab Rory zu bedenken.

„Jetzt fängst du auch noch an! Ich glaube wir beenden das Gespräch jetzt besser, bevor ich dich auch aus meinen Gedanken verbannen muss", pampte Lorelai.

„Okay,Mum. Schönen Urlaub, versteckt unsere Take That Bettwäsche noch und ruf mich an wenn du angekommen bist", lachte Rory.

„Mache ich. Und wenn ich George Clooney treffe, werde ich ihm keinen Gruß  
von dir sagen. Sollte ich aber David Hasselhof treffen, werde ich ihm deine Handynummer geben", lachte auch Lorelai.

„Bye Mom!"

„Bye Rory!" sagte Lorelai und legte auf.

Zur gleiche Zeit in Lukes Wohnung:

„Wie sie haben gerade den letzten Platz vergeben? Was ist mit der ersten Klasse? Businessklasse? Auch nicht. Und in einer anderen Maschine? Wie wäre es mit heute?", fragte Luke genervt. Er versuchte bereits seit zwanzig Minuten einen Flug nach L.A. zu bekommen, bisher allerdings ohne Erfolg.

„Auch nicht. Was? Nein in einer Woche das bringt mir nichts. Bye", genervt legte Luke auf. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Da hatte er schon einmal die Gelegenheit nach L.A. zu kommen und dann scheiterte es an einem blöden Flug.  
Aber er war auch nicht bereit jetzt noch abzusagen, immerhin hatte er wegen dieser Reise sogar Streit mit Nicole bekommen.

_„Wieso willst du mich nicht dabei haben? Ich könnte mir frei nehmen und wir machen uns ein paar schöne Tage am Meer", schlug Nicole vor und ihre Stimme klang bittend._

_„Ich muss einfach mal alleine sein. Eigentlich wollte ich zum Angeln fahren, aber der See ist zugefroren und Eisfischen ist nicht so mein Ding", versuchte er zu erklären._

_„Luke, wir sind vielleicht noch nicht so lange zusammen und von unserer so genannten Ehe will ich gar nicht anfangen, aber ich weiß, dass du immer zum Fischen fährst wenn dich etwas beschäftigt. Was ist es? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Bereust du, dass du bei mir einziehen willst?" fragte Nicole._

_„Was heißt hier so genannt Ehe? Und ich bin bei dir eingezogen", versuchte Luke sich zu verteidigen._

_„Luke, du hast seit drei Woche nicht einmal hier übernachtet, wenn man von neulich Mittag mal absieht," sagte Nicole und klang wütend._

_„Führst du jetzt Buch darüber wann wir miteinander schlafen?"_

_„Da brauche ich kein Buch zu führen, denn da gäbe es nichts zum Eintragen", schoss Nicole zurück._

_„Hör zu, ich will nicht mit der streiten, ich hatte in letzter Zeit genug Streitereien, okay?!", seufzte Luke._

_„Ach mit wem denn?" wollte Nicole wissen._

_„Wie mit wem?"_

_„Mit wem hast du dich in letzter Zeit gestritten?"_

_„Was spielt das für eine Rolle?", versuchte Luke auszuweichen._

_„Warum weichst du mir aus? Oh, natürlich! Könnte es sein, dass du dich mit Lorelai gestritten hast?" schlussfolgerte Nicole richtig._

_„Ja, ich habe mich mit Lorelai gestritten und weiter?", fragte Luke jetzt ebenfalls wütend._

_„Hör zu, fahr du in deinen Urlaub und denk über Lorelai nach. Und wenn du schon mal dabei bist, kannst du auch gleich darüber nachdenken, warum du, obwohl du angeblich hier eingezogen bist, nicht mehr als zwei Paar Socken und eine Jeans hier hast. Ciao Luke", sagte Nicole immer noch wütend und legte auf bevor Luke noch etwas sagen konnte._

Luke seufzte als er vom Tisch aufstand und auf seine gepackte Reisetasche schaute, die auf seinem Bett stand.

„Okay, dann eben anders", sagte er laut zu sich selbst, zog seine Jacke an, schnappte sich die Reisetasche und seine Autoschlüssel und verließ seine Wohnung.  
Wenn er keinen Flug bekam, dann würde er eben nach L.A. fahren.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3: Halm Schaf Kuh und U2**

Luke fuhr nun bereits schon zwölf Stunden und es war schon wieder hell. Entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit hatte er die Musik in seinem Truck voll aufgedreht.

„I'm walking in Memphis. I'm walking with my feet ten feet of the Beale. I'm walking in Memphis, but do I really feel the way I feel….", sang er mit so laut er konnte, denn er musste sich ehrlich eingestehen, dass die Musik das Einzige war was ihn noch wach hielt.

Er wusste nicht genau wir viele Bundesstaaten er schon durchquert hatte und es interessierte ihn auch nicht wirklich, er wollte nur noch ankommen.

Er war gegen sieben Uhr Abends losgefahren, jetzt war es sieben Uhr früh, er war seit 26 Stunden wach.

„I said, man I am tonight. I was walking in Memphis…", brüllte er nun schon fast mit und drehte den Radio noch ein wenig lauter. Die Strasse verlief immer gerade, keine Kurven, nichts. Rechts und links befanden sich Felder und Wiesen und Luke k der Gedanke was wohl passieren würde, wenn ihm hier das Benzin ausgehen würde.

„Nichts, hier ist ja keiner", sagte er zu sich selbst und lachte laut.

„Jetzt lachst du schon über deine eigenen Selbstgespräche, du bist wirklich ein Idiot", sagte er dann und beschloss bei der nächsten Möglichkeit anzuhalten um wenigstens etwas zu schlafen bevor er weiterfahren würde.

„Letzter Aufruf für den Flug A 321 nach LA. Bitte begeben Sie sich zu Ausgang B. Letzter Aufruf für den Flug A 321 nach LA. Bitte begeben Sie sich zu Ausgang B," tönte es über die Lautsprecher am Flughafen und Lorelai war nun wirklich bewusst geworden, das sie sich beeilen musste. Sie hatte verschlafen und war dann noch auf dem Highway in einen Stau geraten weshalb sie nun anfing zu rennen.

„Gott, dafür hab ich die falschen Schuhe an", stöhnte sie, rannte aber weiter. Ihr Gepäck hatte sie schon abgegeben, der Sicherheitscheck hatte ewig gedauert und nun musste sie noch durch den halben Flughafen rennen.

Völlig außer Atem kam sie nach einer halben Ewigkeit am Check-in Schalter an.

„Ihre Bordkarte bitte", sagte die Dame hinter dem Tresen und der Unterton in ihrer Stimme schrie schon fast „Du bist die Letzte!".

„Oh ja, klar. Die hab ich doch...", lächelte Lorelai und begann in ihrer Tasche zu kramen.

„Mist, die war doch noch.. ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich sie..." murmelte sie, stellte die Tasche auf den Boden und begann mir beiden Händen darin zu wühlen, während die Stewardess genervt mit einem Fuß auf den Boden tippte.

„Ha, wusste ich es doch!" rief Lorelai als sie nach weiteren fünf Minuten die Bordkarte in den Tiefen ihrer Tasche gefunden hatte.

„Danke schön, Miss und einen angenehmen Flug", saget die Stewardess gezwungen und Lorelai durfte nun endlich an Bord gehen.

„20,22, 24... 26", zählte sie, als sie während sie durch den Mittelgang zu ihrem Sitz ging.

„Oh nein", entfuhr es ihr, als sie ihren Sitznachbar für die kommenden Stunden sah.

„Sorry, aber könnten sie", sagte sie zu dem beleibten, schwitzenden älteren Herren im Anzug und gestikulierte um ihm begreifbar zu machen, dass er aufstehen müsse, dass sie durchkäme. Dieser ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, legte seine Zeitung weg, musterte Lorelai von oben bis unten und ehe sie sich versah hatte er sie bei den Hüften gepackt und über sich selbst drüber in ihren Sitz am Fenster gesetzt.

„Ähm, danke", sagte Lorelai verdutzt.

„Kein Problem, Schätzchen. Ich bin übrigens Mick", stellt sich der Fremde vor und streckte ihr seine schweißnasse Hand entgegen.

„Hi", winkte Lorelai kurz und schauderte innerlich bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie angefasst hatte. Die Bordtoilette mit Waschbecken lockte verführerisch, aber da es bedeutet hätte wieder an Mick vorbei zu müssen und wieder begrapscht zu werden, entschied sich Lorelai sitzen zu bleiben.

Luke setzte sich ruckartig in seinem Sitz auf und schaute sich verwirrt um, was ihn geweckt hatte. Als er zum Fenster auf der Fahrerseite hinausschaute blickte er direkt in den Lauf einer Waffe.

„Lassen Sie die rechte Hand am Lenkrad und kurbeln sie ganz langsam mit der linken das Fenster herunter", befahl der Polizist, der mit gezückter Waffe vor der Fahrertür stand.

„Ah Gott", entfuhr es Luke, bevor er tat wie ihm geheißen.

„Ausweis und Fahrzeugpapiere", kam der Befehl von draußen. Luke wusste, dass diese im Handschuhfach lagen, legte die linke Hand ans Lenkrad und griff mit der rechten zum Handschuhfach.

„Was tun sie da? Lassen Sie die hand am Lenkrad!", schallte es panisch von draußen in den Truck. Luke musste grinsen. Hier war er nun, mitten in der Pampa, rechts und links Weizenfelder, mit einem hysterischen Kleinstadtsheriff und völlig übermüdet.

„Meine Papiere sind im Handschuhfach", klärte Luke den Mann auf, wandte sich ihm zu und zog herausfordernd die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Okay, dann aber ganz langsam, Mann. Ganz langsam", befahl der Polizist und mit einem Seufzer und im Zeitlupen- Tempo bewegte Luke seine rechte hand erneut zum Handschuhfach um seine Papiere heraus zu holen.

„Bitte", sagte er sarkastisch zu dem Polizisten und wartet mit beiden Händen am Lenkrad, während dieser die Papiere prüfte.

„Was tun Sie hier?" fragte dieser nachdem er fertig war.

„Ich schlafe", gab Luke zurück.

„Wieso schlafen Sie hier?" wollte der Polizist nun wissen.

„Ich will morgen früh in LA sein und bin gestern Abend in Connecticut losgefahren. Irgendwann musste ich anhalten sonst wäre ich während der Fahrt eingeschlafen", erklärte Luke.

„Sie können hier nicht schlafen, das ist gegen das Bundesgesetz, des Staates Kansas", klärte ihn der Polizist auf.

„Hören Sie Officer. Ich bin jetzt seit zwölf Stunden unterwegs und sehe seit etwa vier Stunden nichts anderes als Kornfelder und Wiesen mit Wiederkäuern. Kein Hotel, kein Inn, nicht mal ein Motel. Irgendwo musste ich doch schlafen", gab Luke genervt zurück.

„Sie sind also auf der Suche nach einem Motel? Interessant. Ich hoffe Ihnen ist bekannt, dass Prostitution in Kansas ebenfalls verboten ist", kam die Antwort prompt.

„Prostitu... Hören Sie, alles was ich will ist für ein paar Stunden schlafen zu können, mehr nicht".

„Dann müssen Sie das in einem anderen Staat tun oder sich ein Zimmer in einem Hotel nehmen". Der Polizist blieb stur.

„Okay, dann werde ich jetzt weiterfahren und hoffen, dass ich irgendwo ein Hotel finde", seufzte Luke und hielt resigniert seine hand hin, damit der Polizist ihm seine Papiere wiedergeben konnte.

„Schön, aber zuvor bekomme ich noch 200Dollar von Ihnen, wegen öffentlichem Schlafen in einem Fahrzeug", grinste der Sheriff und übergab Luke seine Papiere.

„Was? Das ist doch wohl..." begann Luke und wurde unterbrochen.

„Ich kann Sie auch mitnehmen, dann wüsste ich einen Ort an dem Sie schlafen können, allerdings wären Sie dann bestimmt morgen nicht in LA", unterstrich der Sheriff seine Forderung. Luke warf ihm noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu, kramte seine Brieftasche hervor, durchsuchte sie und fragte dann

„Nehmen Sie auch Schecks?!"

„LA, gelobtes Land, warum warst du nur so fern?" fragte Lorelai laut als sie den Flughafen betrat und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken, was ihr komische Blicke der anderen Reisenden einbrachte.

Die letzten Stunden waren die Hölle für Lorelai gewesen. Nicht nur, dass ihr Sitznachbar vor Schweiß triefte und dementsprechend roch, er hatte auch den Drang gehabt sich mir ihr zu unterhalten und ständig anzufassen.

Lorelai schauderte es noch während sie ihre Gepäck holte und mit dem Taxi zu der angegebenen Adresse fuhr. Das Einzige was sie tun wollte war eine heiße und sehr lange Dusche zu nehmen, damit sie die vergangenen Stunden und ihren aufdringlichen Sitznachbarn wegwaschen konnte, der sich auch dann nicht hatte abwimmeln lassen, als sie vorgegeben hatte eine Lesbe zu sein, die auf Sadomaso-spielchen stand. Im Gegenteil, das hatte ihn nur noch mehr animiert ihr Geschichten über sein Heldentum zu erzählen und erst sein Schlaf hatte ihr geholfen. Irgendwann war sie selbst eingeschlafen und erst wieder aufgewacht als sie seine nasse hand auf ihrem Knie gespürt hatte. Für einen Moment hatte sie dann überlegt zu schreien oder sich beim Bordpersonal zu beschweren, aber die Maschine war ausgebucht und sie hätte wohl kaum einen anderen Platz bekommen. So hatte sie ihn zum wiederholten Mal darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sich seine Hand wieder „nicht auf der Armlehne" befand, denn das war seine ständige Ausrede gewesen.

Ein Gutes hat es gehabt, dachte sie als sie nun im Taxi durch LA fuhr und die beleuchteten Häuser betrachtete, ich habe die ganze Zeit nicht mehr an diesen blöden Streit mit Luke gedacht.

„Gah, da ist es wieder", entfuhr es ihr dann als sie bemerkte, dass sie nun in Gedanken eben doch wieder bei eben jenem Streit war und sich das schmerzhafte Gefühl in ihrer Brust bereits wieder breit gemacht hatte, als ihr Nicole eingefallen war und der Taxifahrer runzelte die Stirn.

„Kopfschmerzen, wissen Sie", redete sie sich raus und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

„Halm, Halm, Halm, Schaf, Kuh, Halm Baum, Baum, Baum" sagte Luke laut zu sich selbst als er sich wieder irgendwo im nirgendwo befand.

Mittlerweile hatte er vier Stunden in einem kleinen Hotel in Colorado geschlafen, hatte in Utah zu Mittag gegessen und war mittlerweile in Nevada angekommen, als die Sonne langsam unterging.

„Besteht Amerika eigentlich nur aus bescheuerten Viechern und absoluter Einöde?" fragte er laut und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das soll das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten sein? Wohl eher der unbegrenzten verdammten Wildnis" maulte er, hielt dann aber inne als er das Schild „Wellcome to California" sah.

„Da wären wir Miss", hörte Lorelai den Taxifahrer wie durch Watte und konnte eine große weiße Villa erkennen. Sie bezahlte den Taxifahrer, nahm ihr Gepäck und machte sich dann ihr Zuhause auf Zeit zu begutachten.

„Oh mein... Gott!" sagte sie dann atemlos, als sie im riesigen Foyer stand. Sie ließ ihre Koffer und ihre Tasche fallen und rannte dann schreiend durch die Räume. Sie riss die Terrassentür auf und stand direkt am Strand, was zu einem erneuten Schreianfall führte.

Als sie schließlich im großzügigen Badezimmer ankam, zog sie sich aus und nahm das Bad von dem sie so lange geträumt hatte, auch wenn in ihrem Traum keine Massagedüsen vorgekommen waren. Entspannt wie sie anschließend war, legte sie sich nach dem Bad im Bademantel auf das riesengroße Bett und schlief erst einmal.

„Wie zum Teufel funktioniert dieser Mist?" fragte Luke ratlos, als er vergeblich versuchte das große Tor zur Einfahrt zu öffnen, die zum Haus führte.

„Aha", stellte er fest, als er es nach einer Viertelstunde endlich geschafft hatte, da ihm die Idee gekommen war, dass der Knopf „Bestätigen" wohl für etwas gut sein musste.

Das Haus war eine Villa direkt am Strand, zu Lukes Wohlfallen war alles im Haus in Holz gehalten, was dem Ganzen eine sehr männliche Note verlieh.

Doch Luke hätte ohnehin keine Augen für etwaigen Luxus gehabt, denn das Einzige was er sehen wollte, war das Bett. Als er das gefunden hatte, fiel er mitsamt dem Schuhen hinein und konnte endlich schlafen.

Jedoch nicht für lange, denn dann wurde er von lauter Musik geweckt, die durch das offene Fenster in das Schlafzimmer drang.

„... take me to that special place. Leeeeeeaaaad me…" grölte eine Frau den Text mit und stöhnend zog Luke sich das Kissen über die Ohren, was aber nicht wirklich half.

Also stand er auf, stampfte auf die Terrasse, bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass er direkt am Strand stand und brüllte dann gegen die Musik an.

„Geht das auch leiser? Es gibt Leute die wollen schlafen?"

„It's a beautiful dayyyyyy", schallte es zurück.

Gott, diese Frau singt genauso falsch wie Lorelai, dachte Luke und zuckte dann zusammen. Lorelai, ganz falscher Gedanke, an sie wollte er hier gerade nicht denken. Wütend lief er zurück ins Haus, grummelte etwas von Lärmbelästigung und Polizei, schloss die Fenster, ließ die Jalousien herunter und legte sich wieder in das Bett.

Lorelai unterdessen tanzte über den Strand, ein Glas Champagner in der Hand, grölte laut zu U2 und feierte, dass sie zum ersten Mal seit Wochen nicht mehr an Luke dachte.

Und es schon bei diesem Gedanken doch wieder tat.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4: Das Leuchten der Lorelai

Am nächsten Tag wachte Lorelai erst gegen elf Uhr auf. Sie hatte den Abend zuvor noch lange alleine am Strand gefeiert, mit U2 und dem Champagner den sie im Kühlschrank gefunden hatte.

Als sie nun aufstand spielten die Lieder von U2 noch immer in ihrem Kopf, der noch dazu im Rhythmus mitpochte, denn sie unglaubliche Kopfschmerzen.

„Gah, blöder Champus", stöhnte sie und massierte sich mit den Zeigefingern die Schläfen, obwohl sie wusste, dass das nicht wirklich helfen würde.

Sie beschloss die Jalousien geschlossen zu lassen und tastete sich im Dunkeln an der Kommode entlang in das großzügige, weiß geflieste Bad.

Mit noch immer halb geschlossenen Augen drückte sie auf die Knöpfte der hypermodernen Dusche und versuchte das Wasser zum Laufen zu bringen und die Temperatur einzustellen. Es dauerte etwas bis ihr Unterfangen Erfolg hatte und sie ihren Bademantel zu Boden gleiten lassen und unter die Dusche springen konnte.

Naja wohl eher kriechen" dachte sie bei sich und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, so dass das Wasser über ihr Gesicht strömen konnte.

„Mom, das ist alles total eng hier. Hast du mein Zimmer gesehen? Ich hab' dir gleich gesagt, dass es ne miese Idee was hierher zu kommen", nörgelte Kayla und ließ sich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch fallen.

„Und das ist die unbequemste Couch auf der ich jemals gesessen habe", stellte sie dann fest und rollte mit den Augen.

„Ach Kayla, nun hör schon auf. Seit wir zum Flughafen gefahren sind redest du alles schlecht. Wir sind hier um in einer anderen Umgebung neu anzufangen, auch wenn es nur für eine Woche ist. Sam wird sich Mühe geben, ich werde mir Mühe geben und ich verlange von dir, dass du dir auch Mühe gibst", gab Linda gereizt zurück.

„Ich will mir aber keine Mühe geben. Wieso sollte ich auch? Sam ist ein Idiot", Kayla gab nicht auf.

„Weil ich ihn liebe, Kayla. Deshalb sollst du dir Mühe geben. Ich liebe euch beide und ich will, dass ihr euch versteht, dass wir eines Tages vielleicht eine Familie sein können", ereiferte sich Linda.

„Und was ist mit Dad? Dad solltest du lieben! Wir sollten eine Familie sein!" schrie Kayla ihrer Mutter entgegen.

„Du kennst deinen Vater doch gar nicht!", schrie Linda zurück.

„Trotzdem!" kreischte Kayla, stürmte in Rorys Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Linda starrte ihrer Tochter hinterher und überlegte für einen Moment ob sie ihr folgen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich auf die Couch fallen und verzog sofort das Gesicht.

„Das Ding ist wirklich unbequem", murmelte sie und rutschte noch etwas hin und her, auf der Suche nach einer bequemen Sitzposition.

Lorelai wanderte durch das Haus, ein Muffin in einer Hand, die Tasse Kaffee in der anderen. Sie war gestern s überwältig vom ersten Eindruck gewesen, den das Haus auf sie gemacht hatte, dass sie gefeiert hatte, anstatt sich das Haus genau anzuschauen. Doch auch jetzt, verschlafen und mit Kopfschmerzen, wirkte es noch sehr beeindruckend, wenn auch anders beeindruckend als das Haus ihrer Eltern.

Das war ihr immer antiquiert und düster vorgekommen, ganz im Gegensatz zu diesem, dass hell und freundlich wirkte, trotz der teuren Einrichtung.

Lorelai musste lächeln, als sie Lukes abfällige Rede über Häuser wie dieses förmlich hören konnte und ihr fiel nicht auf, dass sie für einige Zeit mit diesem Lächeln durch das Haus lief.

Sie ging durch die Räume und stellte sich vor, was Luke wohl dazu sagen würde, ob ihm der Raum zu hell, zu warm, zu blau oder zu geblümt wäre, bis ihr Nicole wieder einfiel und ihr Lächeln dem Schmerz in der Herzgegend wich. Sie seufzte tief, schüttelte in Unverständnis über sich selbst den Kopf und nahm einen Bilderrahmen vom Kaminsims, der die Besitzerin des Hauses mit ihrer Tochter zeigte. Dass es sich bei den Bewohnern des Hauses um eine Mutter mit ihrer Teenager Tochter handelte war aus der Email hervorgegangen, die Lorelai geschickt worden war und in der man ihr die Eigenheiten des Hauses sowie das Versteck für den Schlüssel mitgeteilt hatte.

Lorelai war die Frau auf Anhieb sympathisch, soweit man das aufgrund eines Fotos entscheiden konnte. Das Bild erinnerte sie sehr an diverse Bilder von ihr und Rory, auch wenn die beiden Frauen hier blond und braun gebrannt waren.

Den Muffin noch immer zwischen die Zähne geklemmt, stellte sie das Bild vorsichtig zurück und rückte den Bilderrahmen zurecht, dass er wieder so dastand wie zuvor.

Nachdem sie auch den Fitnessraum im Keller begutachtet hatte, in dem sie sich fast am Armtrainer stranguliert hatte und nur knapp einer Attacke der bösen Handel entgangen war, beschloss sie nun endlich ihren Plan von gestern Nacht umzusetzen und schwimmen zu gehen. In einem Anfall von Nüchternheit hatte sie sich die Nacht zuvor noch daran erinnert, dass betrunkenes Nacktbaden nicht die beste Idee war.

Lorelai schnappte sich also zwei große Strandtücher, den Bikini hatte sie schon unter ihrem Rock und Tank-Top, packte noch was zu trinken ein und lief über die Terrasse zu ihrem Privatstrand. In diesem Moment war sie dankbar, dass sie trotz stechender Kopfschmerzen zuvor an Sonnencreme gedacht hatte und sich nun darum keine Gedanken mehr machen musste.

Mit einem erschöpften Seufzer erhob sich Luke aus dem Bett. Wegen dem nervtötenden Lärm in der Nacht zuvor hatte er lange nicht einschlafen können, war aber zu erschöpft gewesen um nach nebenan zu laufen und seine singende Nachbarin zur Rede zu stellen, außerdem bezweifelte er, dass sie bei ihrem Alkoholpegel überhaupt verstanden hätte was er ihr gesagt hätte.

So quälte er sich nach nur drei Stunden Schlaf gegen halb zwölf aus dem Bett um etwas zu essen, denn nun war er von seinem eigenen Magenknurren geweckt worden.

Er tappte in die Küche, durchsuchte die Schränke nach etwas Essbarem, das ihn nicht vor seinem nächsten Geburtstag ins Grab befördern würde und verzog mehr als einmal das Gesicht, als er diverse Fertiggerichte und Tütensuppen in den Schränken fand. Dieser Sam war wohl der klassische Junggeselle.

Du ja wohl auch, schollt er sich selbst und lachte im nächsten Moment.

Jetzt vergiss du tatsächlich selbst, dass du verheiratet bist, schüttelte er sarkastisch lachend den Kopf und griff sich Eier, Milch und Butter aus dem Kühlschrank um sich wenigstens ein Omelett zu machen.

Er aß langsam und ohne rechten Appetit, obwohl er Hunger hatte und stocherte mehr mit der Gabel im Omelett herum, während er seinen Gedanken nachhing.

Das Gespräch mit Lorelai ging ihm zum millionsten Mal durch den Kopf und allmählich musste er sich selbst eingestehen, dass sie nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Wieso hatte er ihr verschwiegen, dass er mit Nicole zusammen gezogen war? Wieso wollte er nicht, dass Lorelai wusste wenn er umzog? Und warum hatte er zugelassen, dass daraus so ein großer Streit entstanden war? Er hätte einfach warten sollen bis sie zurück ins Diner gekommen wäre und alles wäre wieder normal gewesen. Wieso nur war er zu ihrem Haus gestürmt und hatte sie angebrüllt? Luke fielen auf Anhieb mehrere Antworten ein, aber keine davon war mit der Tatsache vereinbar, dass er verheiratet war.

Er beschloss das Omelett Omelett sein zu lassen, sprang noch schnell unter die Dusche. Der Duschprozess wurde auch dadurch beschleunigt, dass er keine Ahnung hatte wie er die Temperatur dieser Hightechdusche regeln konnte und er schon erleichtert gewesen war, als das Wasser endlich begonnen hatte von der Decke der Kabine zu tröpfeln.

Genervt und vor sich hin grummelnd legte Luke sich, nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet, nach der kalten Dusche in das Bett, um den Schlaf nachzuholen, den er aufgrund der Fahrt und der betrunkenen Nachbarin verpasst hatte.

Prustend und lachend entstieg Lorelai den Fluten und wrang ihr Haar aus. Das Wasser war doch kälter als sie gedacht hatte, doch als ihr eine Welle den Boden unter den Füßen weggespült hatte, hatte sie keine Chance mehr gehabt und war komplett im Meer gelegen, bevor sie auch nur hatte darüber nachdenken können.

Hustend und fluchend war sie wieder aufgetaucht, hatte das Salzwasser ausgespuckt und sich den Sand und Schlamm aus dem Gesicht gerieben.

Wenn ich jetzt von einer Riesqualle gefressen worden wäre, oder Moby Dick mich verschluckt hätte wie bei Pinocchio, hätte mich niemand gerettet war ihr durch den Kopf geschossen und sie hatte schmollen ihre Unterlippe so weit nach vorne geschoben wie nur möglich, ohne dass ihr bewusst gewesen war, dass niemand ihr Schmollen sehen konnte.

Sie hatte sie dann den großen, pinkfarbenen Schwimmreifen geschnappt und hatte damit im Meer herumgeplanscht wie ein kleines Kind, denn immerhin sah sie hier ja keiner, nicht dass das eine Lorelai Gilmore gestört hätte.

Doch nun war sie erschöpft, müde und ihr war kalt. Sie rannte den kurzen Weg über den Sand zu ihrem Handtuch und ließ sich darauf fallen. Ihre Zähne klapperten aufeinander und innerhalb kürzester Zeit war das erste Handtuch völlig durchnässt.

Du musstest ja unbedingt den wattierten Bikini haben, weil dann dein Busen größer aussieht. Als ob das in Stars Hollow jemandem auffallen würde motze Lorelai sich innerlich selbst an, da sich die Wattierung in ihrem Oberteil mit Wasser voll gesogen hatte.

Auf der anderen Seite.. hier sieht mich ja keiner, kam ihr dann ein Gedanke und sie sprang auf und zog sich schnell den Bikini aus, nahm das andere Strandtuch aus der Tasche, breitete es aus und legte sich darauf, nackt wie war.

„Oh Mann, das ist ja noch enger als ich dachte", stöhnte Sam als er endlich die engen Treppen zu Lukes Apartment erklommen hatte und mit einem Krachen ließ er die Koffer auf den Boden fallen.

Zuerst musste er sich von einem verrückten Taxifahrer, der hier aus der Stadt kam unglaubliche Geschichten über den Besitzer des Diners anhören und wie er dem Verrückten das Leben gerettet hatte, als er Ostereier für ihn gefunden hatte um sich anschließend noch von einem bescheuerten Alten in Strickweste anschreien zu lassen, weil er sein Kaugummipapier auf den Boden geworfen hatte.

Was tut man nicht alles für die Liebe?!" fragte Sam sich und schloss die Tür auf, auf der „Office" stand.

Der Traum in Braun der ihm entgegenstrahlte ließ ihn noch einmal tief durchatmen und er nahm sich selbst den Schwur ab, dass er alles versuchen würde um Kayla für sich zu gewinnen. Je schneller ihm das gelang, umso schneller konnte er im Tauschhaus der beiden mit einziehen.

„Nein, nein, nein, nein!" schrie Lorelai als sie vier Stunden später aufwachte. Sie lag noch immer am Strand, sie war noch immer nackt, ihre Sonnencreme hatte sich nach dem Bad im Meer nicht von selbst wieder aufgetragen, da sie nicht wasserfest war. Was Lorelai nun war, war eines: Krebsrot. Ihre komplette Rückseite, ihre Arme und die rechte Hälfte ihres Gesicht leuchteten mit der Sonne um sie Wette.

So schnell sie konnte rannte sie, splitterfasernackt, zurück zum Haus und wenigstens noch etwas Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben.

Sie nahm eine eiskalte Dusche um ihre Haut zu kühlen, trug alle „Aprèssun" Lotionen auf, die sie finden konnte und legte eine Maske auf der rechten Hälfte ihres Gesichtes auf.

Doch je mehr Zeit verging, umso mehr begann ihre Haut zu spannen und zu brennen und umso stärker wurde der Drang sich alle Kleider die sie trug, und wenn es auch nicht viele waren, vom Leib zu reißen. Sitzen konnte sie nach einiger Zeit auch nicht mehr, da sie sich ihren Po ja mit verbrannt hatte und nur der Gedanke ihre Arme bewegen zu müsse trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen.

Drei Stunden hielt Lorelai, die Zähne fest zusammengebissen, die Schmerzen aus, dann beschloss sie, dass sie etwas tun musste. Brandsalbe und Schmerzspritze, diesen beiden Wörter hatten noch nie so schön geklungen, aber ihr war bewusst, dass sie so auf keinen Fall fahren konnte. So bleiben konnte sie allerdings auch nicht.

„Au, au.. Auuu" jammerte sie während sie sich langsam aus ihrer Bachlage auf der Couch erhob und breitbeinig wie ein Rapper zur Haustür lief.

Immer noch auf den Gelkühlpads, die sich sich um die Füße gebunden hatte, denn auch ihre Fußsohlen waren von der Sonne nicht verschont geblieben, watschelte sie nach nebenan und begann Sturm zu klingeln. Sie hatte Schmerzen, sie war rot und sie war Lorelai Gilmore, wer auch immer hier wohnte sollte sofort die Tür aufmachen.

„Gott, was zum Teufel.." hörte sie Fluchen von Innen und war erleichtert, das wenigstens wer da war. Noch ein Haus weiter laufen zu müssen, hätte sie vor Schmerzen wahrscheinlich umgebracht.

Luke fiel fast vor Schreck aus dem Bett, als es an der Tür und in seinem Traum plötzlich Sturm klingelte.

Er brauchte einige Sekunden um zu begreifen, dass das Klingeln in der Realität und nicht im Bett mit Lorelai stattfand und erhob sich dann fluchend.

Natürlich hielt das Fluchen an, bis er an der Tür war, die er schwungvoll aufriss. Dann allerdings blieb es ihm im Halse stecken. Denn vor ihm stand Lorelai. Im Minirock, BH, mit Gelkühlpads an den Füßen und halbseitig gegrillt.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5: Quark meets...**

Luke starrte Lorelai an, was verschiedene Gründe hatte: Zum Einen konnte er nicht glauben, dass Lorelai vor ihm stand. Er konnte auch nicht glauben, dass sie im BH und mit Gelpads an den Füßen vor ihm stand. Und zum Anderen konnte er nicht glauben, dass sie im BH, mit Gelpads an den Füßen und feuerrot vor ihm stand.

Lorelai ging es ähnlich. Mit jedem hätte sie hier gerechnet, hatte sich innerlich sogar schon auf einen weiteren Mick als Nachbarn eingestellt und nun stand Luke vor ihr. Sie starrte ihn mit ebenso großen Augen an, mit welchen er zurück starrte, bis sich ganz langsam und allmählich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht entwickelte.

Zuerst zuckten seine Mundwinkel, dann verschmälerten sich Unter und Oberlippe und die Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. Zu guter Letzt bildeten sich kleine Fältchen um die Augen und die unterdrückten Grunzer Lukes wichen einem lauten, schallenden Lachen.

„Blöder Idiot!" zischte Lorelai und stieß ihn an der Brust zurück, was aufgrund des Lachanfalls, den Luke mittlerweile hatte, keine große Kunst war. Luke bog sich vor lachen, schnappte nach Luft, wischte sich mit einer Hand die Tränen weg und hielt sich mit der anderen den Bauch, während Lorelai, an ihm vorbei ins Haus watschelte.

Luke kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, als er sie allerdings öffnete und Lorelais Füße sah, an die die Gelpads gebunden waren, die sie nun über den Boden schleifte und da sie bei jedem Schritt autschte, da war es mit seiner Selbstkontrolle vorbei und er bog sich erneut vor lachen.

„Bist du jetzt fertig?" fragte Lorelai, der vor lauter Wut schon fast Dampf aus den Ohren kam und deren Gesicht vor lauter Zorn nun gleichmäßig rot verfärbt war.

„Sorry, aber... du.. du..", Luke brach erneut ab, gestikulierte wild in ihre Richtung und ihr Outfit und lachte schallend.

„Schön, dass du das so lustig findest, mir ist gerade nicht zum Lachen. Vielleicht könntest du mich in die nächste Klinik fahren wenn du irgendwann fertig bist", maulte sie ihn an. Bei dem Wort Klinik blieb Luke das Lachen im Halse stecken und besorgt ging er zu Lorelai.

„Klinik? Bist du verletzt? Lorelai ist alles okay?" fragte er und legte ihr besorgt die Hand auf die Schulter, was Lorelai zusammen zucken ließ.

„Pass doch auf!" fuhr sie ihn an und verzog das Gesicht. „Sehe ich vielleicht aus, als wäre ich okay? Ich bin in der Sonne eingeschlafen und habe jetzt Verbrennungen mindestens zehnten Grades!" sagte sie zu ihm und am Ende des Satzes klang ihre Stimme weniger wütend und mehr weinerlich, da nun, da der Zorn etwas verflogen war, die Schmerzen zurück kamen.

„Das sind höchstens Verbrennungen zweiten Grades, wenn überhaupt", klärte Luke sie auf, deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihren Arm und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Deine Besserwisserei kann ich jetzt grade noch gebrauchen. Fährst du mich jetzt oder nicht?" fragte Lorelai ungehalten.

„Und was sollen die in der Klinik deiner Meinung nach tun? Dir die Haut abziehen oder was?" gab Luke zurück und schon wieder spielte ein amüsiertes Lächeln um seinen Mund.

„Und wenn sie mich komplett schälen ist es mir auch egal, Hauptsache diese Schmerzen hören auf!" jammerte Lorelai und verzog das Gesicht.

„Weißt du was das beste Mittel gegen Sonnebrand ist?" fragte Luke sie.

„Wenn du jetzt sagst „Schatten", erschlag ich dich mit den Gelpads!" warnte Lorelai ihn.

„Quark!" klärte Luke sie auf.

„Luke, ich finde es toll, dass du deinen Humor endlich entdeckst, aber nach fast vierzig Jahren ohne, wäre ich dir dankbar wenn du ihn wieder wegpackst und mir endlich hilfst!"

„Das war kein Witz, das war die Wahrheit!" verteidigte sich Luke.

„Ich finde es wirklich nicht fair, dass du versuchst mich jetzt zu gesünderer Ernährung zu bringen. Luke bitte, mein Rücken bringt mich fast um, ganz zu schweigen von meinen Füßen, auf denen ich jetzt schon wieder viel zu lange stehe", jammerte Lorelai und begann zu schmollen. Luke seufzte nur und überlegte kurz was er nun tu konnte. Schließlich entschied er sich pragmatisch zu sein und ging vor Lorelai in die Hocke.

„Was machst du da? Wenn du jetzt anfängst zu meditieren hilft mir das auch nicht!", fragte Lorelai verwundert.

„Könntest du vielleicht jetzt einfach mal den Mund halten und das tun was ich dir sage? Oder willst du den Weg ins Wohnzimmer laufen?", fragte Luke genervt.

„Schon gut, schon gut", murmelte Lorelai und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Beug dich nach vorne und leg dich mit deinem Bauch etwa in meinen Nacken. Da ich dich ja nicht Huckepack nehmen kann, weil du ja beschlossen hast dich rund rum zu toasten, muss es so gehen", wies Luke sie an und etwas zögernd folgte Lorelai seinen Anweisungen.

Vorsichtig erhob sich Luke anschließend, hielt sie so wenig wie möglich fest, um nicht auf ihre Verbrennungen zu drücken und machte sich langsam auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wenn uns jemand sieht, dich nur in Boxershorts und mich im BH und Rock würden sie denken wir proben für eine seltsame Stellung aus dem Kamasutra", kicherte Lorelai plötzlich, als sie im Wohnzimmer ankamen.

„Ah Gott!", grummelte Luke und ließ sie nicht ganz so sanft auf der Couch nieder, was ihr Kichern abstellte.

„Luke's Diner, schau mal Kayla wir sind da, das war doch jetzt gar nicht so weit", freute sich Linda und stieß ihre dreizehnjährige Tochter leicht mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Ja, super. Dafür mussten wir jetzt zehn Minuten durch dieses Kaff laufen und uns von diesen komische Frauen da drüben ausquetschen lassen", beschwerte sich Kayla.

„Was sind die schon wieder da? Folgen die uns etwa?" fragte Linda verwirrt und drehte sich um, so dass sie den Zeitungsstand sehen konnte, wo ihr Babette und Patty freudestrahlend und mit dem unschuldigsten Gesichtsausdruck zuwinkten.

„Man fasst es nicht!", sagte sie dann lakonisch, winkte lächelnd zurück und trieb Kayla dann so schnell sie konnte ins Diner.

„Hey, da seid ihr ja!", freute sich Sam als seine beiden Damen das Diner betraten und gab Linda einen Kuss zur Begrüßung.

„Muss das sein?" beschwerte sich Kayla und schaute genervt zur Seite.

„Hallo Kayla, ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen", blieb Sam freundlich und drückte kurz Lindas Hand um ihr zu bedeuten, dass er das nicht persönlich nahm.

Die drei setzten sich an den Tisch rechts neben der Tür und warteten auf den Kellner.

„Und wie ist euer Haus?" fragte Sam und griff nach Lindas Hand auf dem Tisch.

„Schön, sehr gemütlich. Es gehört einer allein erziehenden Mutter, allerdings ist ihre Tochter schon im College. Und deine Wohnung?" wollte Linda wissen.

„Naja. Sie ist sehr.. rustikal. Ja, rustikal, ich denke, dass trifft es am besten. Sie gehört übrigens dem Besitzer dieses Diners", klärte Sam sie auf.

„Luke?" fragte Kayla und deutete auf den Namen auf der Speisekarte.

„Ja, Luke", nickte Sam und winkte dann Cesar zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Luke?" rief Lorelai fragend und reckte den Kopf in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen war.

Luke hatte sie noch mehr oder weniger sanft auf der Couch drapiert, ihr die Kühlpads von den Füßen genommen und eine leichte Decke über die Schultern gelegt, da es durch die Klimaanlage doch recht kühl im Haus war und war dann in den nächsten Supermarkt gefahren um Quark zu besorgen.

„Ja, ich bin wieder da, mit etwa fünf Zentnern Quark", sagte er und kam auch schon mit mehreren Einkaufstüten um die Ecke.

„Wow, wie gut das bei uns der Quark nicht rationiert ist, sonst hättest du jetzt dafür gesorgt, dass es in den nächsten zehn Jahren keinen Käsekuchen mehr gibt.

„Woher weißt du denn, dass da Quark drin ist? Von dir hätte ich eher erwartet, dass du glaubst da wäre wirklich Käse drin", gab Luke zurück und begann die Tüten auszupacken.

„Tja, unterschätze niemals die unendliche Weisheit der Lorelai Gilmore", grinste Lorelai.

„Das Lorelai Leigh Gilmore sehr clever ist, ist mir bekannt, sonst würde sie wohl kaum nach Yale gehen", konterte Luke.

„Haha, sehr witzig!" schmollte Lorelai einmal mehr und schaute Luke beim Ausräumen zu.

„Hey, Luke?" fragte sie dann.

„Ja?" fragte er zurück und überlegte bereits was er wohl kochen könnte, damit sie Ruhe geben würde.

„Kannst du mir was zu trinken bringen? Ich habe Durst", überraschte sie ihn allerdings.

„Ja, klar. Ist Apfelsaft okay?" zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Luke, das ist wirklich nicht sehr nett von dir. Erst willst du mich zu Quark bekehren, dann benutzt du mich zum Üben für deine verdorbenen Spielchen und jetzt willst du mich vergiften?" fragte Lorelai und runzelte empört die Stirn und rümpfte die Nase. Luke atmete tief durch, stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und überlegte einen Moment.

„Was hältst du von einem Fruchtcocktail?" fragte er sie und wurde mit einem Lächeln belohnt.

„Sehr viel besser", nickte sie enthusiastisch.

Luke grinste, nahm den Apfelsaft und den Orangensaft aus dem Kühlschrank, goss beides zu gleiche Teilen in ein Glas und stellte es neben sie auf den Tisch.

„Und wo ist die Deko und der Strohhalm?" fragte Lorelai sofort, nachdem sie das Glas beäugt hatte.

„Lorelai..." sagte Luke warnend, aber als ihre Unterlippe sich wieder langsam nach vorne schob seufzte er nur, ging zurück in die Küche, schnitt eine Orange auf und fand in den Schubladen sogar einen Strohhalm und ein Schirmchen, das er an der Orange am Rande des Glases feststeckte. Mit einem noch immer genervten Gesichtsausdruck brachte er ihr dann das Glas wieder und stellte es erneut auf den Tisch neben der Couch.

„Danke Lukey", strahlte Lorelai ihn an, doch Luke schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Soll ich dir jetzt mit deinem Sonnenbrand helfen oder ist das Schirmchen genug um dich zu kurieren?" fragte er sie dann und schaute auf sie hinunter.

„Au", war alles was sie dazu sagte.

„Diese Pancakes sind ja gar nicht richtig locker", beschwerte sich Kayla und schob den Teller von sich.

„Dann bestell dir etwas anderes. Diese Würstchen sind wirklich gut und der Kaffee ist exzellent", schaltete sich Sam ein, da er merkte, dass Linda kurz davor war die Geduld zu verlieren.

„Oh wie toll. Dumm nur, dass ich gar keinen Kaffee trinken darf", schnaubte Kayla verächtlich.

„Warum gehst du dann nicht etwas raus und schaust dich um? Vielleicht findest du ja wen in deinem Alter", versuchte es Linda.

„Ja, klar, ich gehe jetzt da raus, wo immer noch die verrückte Blonde steht, die uns jetzt schon folgt seit wir heute das Haus verlassen haben, damit sie mich wieder schnappt und ich ihren Gartenzwergen Guten Morgen sagen muss", lehnte ihre Tochter jedoch ab.

„Du musstest was?" fragte Sam ungläubig.

„Naja unsere Nachbarin ist etwas exzentrisch. Uns hat heute früh fast der Schlag getroffen als wir das Haus verließen und sie aus unserer Garage gesprungen kam. Anschließend hat sie sich als Babette vorgestellt, uns gleich noch ihre Gartenzwerge gezeigt, die wir alle mit Namen begrüßen mussten, bevor wir noch der Katze Guten Tag sagen mussten, damit sie uns nicht für Einbrecher hält und Alpträume bekommt. Und als wir eben hierher gelaufen sind ist sie uns wohl gefolgt und wurde dann auf halber Strecke von der Dame aus dem Tanzstudio empfangen, die uns nun ebenfalls beäugt", berichtete Linda.

„Und ich dachte die zwei Kerle von gestern wären verrückt gewesen", lachte Sam.

„Was für Kerle?" fragte Kayla interessiert und Sam gab bereitwillig die Geschichte zum besten wie er Kirk als Taxifahrer erwischt hatte uns anschließend noch in Taylors Ungnade gefallen war.

„So, jetzt zeig her", sagte Luke und stellte die große Schüssel mit kaltem Quark auf dem Nachttisch ab. Er hatte Lorelai mittlerweile ins Schlafzimmer befördert, damit sie wenigstens etwas bequemer liegen konnte.

„Mmh" machte Lorelai nur, da sie wusste, dass diese Aktion ein Mindestmaß an Bewegung von ihr verlangen würde.

„Lorelai, auf komm schon. Ich weiß, dass die Schmerztablette langsam wirkt, aber das macht es nicht besser. Wenn wir jetzt nichts machen, sind die Schmerzen morgen noch genauso stark", klärte Luke sie auf.

„Und wie funktioniert das jetzt? Ich hoffe ich muss das nicht alles essen", wollte Lorelai wissen.

„Nein, du machst dich einfach frei, trägst den Quark auf und legst dich wieder hin. Ich warte unten", erklärte Luke.

„Uh, aber Herr Doktor, ich kann das nicht alleine, es sei denn, sie haben mir eine dritten Hand auf dem Rücken angenäht", stellte Lorelai fest und zog ihn damit auf.

„Okay, dann zieh deinen Rock aus und mach deinen BH auf", sagte Luke ungeduldig.

„Lukas, spricht man so mit einer Dame?" fragte Lorelai und verstellte ihre Stimme, dass sie so hoch wie möglich klang.

„Okay, ich gehe", sagte Luke nur und machte tatsächlich Anstallten den Raum wieder zu verlassen.

„Nein, Luke, Lukas, mein Lukey, ich zieh mich ja schon aus", kicherte Lorelai übertrieben.

„Du" sagte Luke und betonte das Wort besonders, „bist absolut unmöglich", beendete er den Satz während sie sich umständlich und fluchend den Rock auszog, sich dann wieder auf den Bauch legte und den BH aufmachte.

„Okay, gib es mir Lukas", säuselte Lorelai dann und lachte als sie sah, dass sich Lukes Gesicht nun ebenfalls rot verfärbte.

Ganz vorsichtig trug Luke den kühlen Quark auf Lorelais Rücken und Beinen auf, was sie mehrfach aufstöhnen ließ.

„Kalt", rechtfertigte sie dies vor Luke... und sich selbst. Als Luke den Quark auf ihren Fußsohlen auftrug fing sie an zu lachen, weil das kitzelte und sie seufzte, als er sanft ihre Arme massierte als er den Quark dort besonders dick auftrug.

Luke auf der anderen Seite hatte andere Probleme als die Kälte des Quarks, denn ihm hatte es die Sprache verschlagen, als er sah, dass Lorelai nur einen String unter ihrem Rock trug, was jetzt, da sie eben jenen Rock nicht mehr trug, quasi ihr komplettes Hinterteil entblößt ließ.

Immer wieder wanderten seine Augen zu eben jener Stelle ihres Körpers und er hoffte nur, dass sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Okay, jetzt bleibt noch dein Gesicht und ähm..." stotterte er als er fertig war und deutete mit seiner Quark bedeckten Hand, zu jener entblößten Körperregion Lorelais, die ihm bekleidet schon immer besonders gut gefallen hatte.

„Oh.. mmh.. stimmt. Könntest du vielleicht..." sagte sie und wirkte verlegen.

„Okay, wenn du das willst dann..." Luke gestikulierte wieder, nahm dann eine neue Ladung Quark auf die Hand, atmete tief durch, ließ den Quark auf die betroffene Stelle fallen, atmete noch einmal noch tiefer durch und verrieb dann den Quark vorsichtig aber gründlich und hörte erst auf, als Lorelai erneut aufstöhnte.

„Immer noch kalt", lächelte sie verlegen.

„Okay, jetzt noch dein halbseitig gegrilltes Gesicht", ärgerte Luke sie und versuchte die peinliche Situation aufzulockern.

„Soll ich oder willst du mich so richtig anschmieren?" lachte Lorelai.

„Meine Hände sind sowieso schon voller Quark", grinste Luke und trug vorsichtig eine Schicht Quark auf ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte auf, während Lorelai Mund und Augen geschlossen hielt.

„Danke Luke" sagte Lorelai aufrichtig als er fertig war, öffnete die Augen und für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zustehen, da Lukes Gesicht noch sehr nahe an ihrem war und sich die Blicke der beiden trafen und für einen Moment festhielten.

„Kein Problem", sagte Luke leise und lächelte zurück.

„Luke, wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du umgezogen bist?" fragte Lorelai dann, sprach aus was sie seit Tagen beschäftigte und der intime Moment war vorbei, der Bann war gebrochen.

„Es geht dich nichts an", versuchte Luke auszuweichen und stand vom Bett auf.

„Natürlich geht mich das etwas an!" protestierte Lorelai.

„Warum?" fragte Luke.

„Weil ich gerade über eine Woche damit verbracht habe mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass du umgezogen bist, nur um dich jetzt hier in LA alleine im Urlaub zu finden."

„Woran musstest du dich denn gewöhnen? Nichts hat sich geändert! Ich werde dich immer noch jeden Tag sehen, dir dein Essen kochen und deinen Kaffee servieren. Warum trifft dich das so?"

„Weil es mich trifft" gab Lorelai trotzig zurück und versuchte nun ihrerseits sich um eine Antwort zu drücken.

„Warum? Fragte Luke erneut.

„Weil ich nicht will, dass du umziehst!" gestand sie.

„Warum? Warum willst du nicht, dass ich umziehe?" hakte Luke erneut nach und drängte mit dieser Frage Lorelai endgültig in die Ecke. Herausfordernd schaute er sie an und erneut trafen sich ihre Blicke.

„Weil.." setzte Lorelai an, kam aber nicht weiter, da ihr Handy in diesem Moment klingelte.

„Könntest du?" fragte Lorelai und deutete auf ihr Handy, das Luke ihr reichte.

„Hi Rory", grüßte sie dann ihre Tochter, erleichtert, dass sie Lukes Fragen noch einmal entkommen war.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6: Honeymoon-photographs**

„Hier! Gibst du jetzt Ruhe?" fragte Luke Lorelai genervt und stellte die Kaffeetasse neben sie auch den Nachttisch.

Seit gestern Abend lag sie nun in seinem Bett, in der Mitte, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt, und kommandierte ihn in der Gegend herum. Nicht dass das etwas Neues gewesen wäre, aber normalerweise saß sie auf einem Stuhl am Tresen des Diners und lag nicht halbnackt in seinem Bett.

Luke hatte die Nacht im Gästezimmer verbracht, nachdem er Lorelai noch zwei Mal mit Quark eingeschmiert hatte, ihr wiederholt etwas zu trinken gebracht hatte und etwa tausend Mal die DVDs gewechselt hatte, da sie sich nicht für einen Film entscheiden konnte.

Lorelai hatte ihn auf Trab gehalten, denn wenn er zu beschäftigt war Krankenschwester, Kellner oder Filmvorführer zu spielen und sich darüber natürlich maßlos aufzuregen, dann konnte er auch nicht an die Unterhaltung denken bei der sie gestört worden waren und nicht wieder beginnen sie mit seinen Fragen in die Enge zu treiben.

Luke hatten in der Nacht mehrere Fragen beschäftigt und alle hatten natürlich mit Lorelai zu tun gehabt. Wieso war sie hier, in LA? Wieso lag sie gegrillt in seinem Bett? Wieso wich sie seinen Fragen aus? Wieso wollte sie nicht, dass er umzog?

Am Tag zuvor war er so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen ihre offensichtlichen Schmerzen zu lindern, dass seine Überraschung über ihr Erscheinen völlig in den Hintergrund getreten war. War sie ihm etwa gefolgt? Woher wusste sie wo er sich aufhielt? Wieso hätte sie ihm folgen sollen?

Luke kam zu keinem Ergebnis und schlief schließlich über das Grübeln ob dieser Fragen ein.

Auch Lorelai ging es ähnlich. Auch sie stellte sich ganz ähnliche Fragen, wenn auch mit einem männlichen Personalpronomen. Auch sie schlief irgendwann ein, allerdings nicht mit den Fragen als letzten Gedanken, sondern mit einem „Das Bett riecht nach Luke" Seufzer auf den Lippen.

Und nun, am nächsten Morgen, lag sie noch immer in diesem Bett, gehüllt in Luke, jedenfalls in seinen Geruch. Sie wollte nicht aufstehen, teils wegen der Schmerzen, teils weil sie sich in diesem Bett so wohl fühlte.

Sie hatte durch das komplette Haus gebrüllt, dass sie Hunger hatte, nachdem sie aufgewacht war, eine halbe Stunde bewegungslos im Bett gelegen hatte und dann Luke immer noch nicht wach gewesen war.

Er hatte sie nicht gehört, doch wofür gab es schließlich Haustelefone, die zum einen laut klingelten und in die man zum anderen wunderbar schreien konnte?!

Lorelai nahm die Tasse vom Nachttisch, stöhnte kurz auf, da sie noch immer jede Pore ihrer Haut wütend anschrie „Wieso bist du in der Sonne eingeschlafen, man!. Dieses Aufstöhnen und die umständliche Art wie sie sich auf dem Bauch zum Rand des Bettes robbte und dann die Tasse nahm, brachten nun doch ein Lächeln auf Lukes Gesicht, was Lorelai nicht verborgen blieb.

„Sadist!" sagte sie zu ihm, schloss dann aber genießerisch die Augen, als die ersten Kaffeetropfen ihre Zunge berührten.

„Hast du dir schon überlegt was du tun willst nachdem du dein Lebenselixier getrunken hast?" fragte Luke und der sarkastische Unterton war nicht zu überhören. Lorelai gab vor zu überlegen und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an die Lippen.

„Ähm... Nichts?!" sagte sie dann und strahlte.

„Du willst den ganzen Tag hier herum liegen?" fragte Luke und zog verächtlich die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Falls du es vergessen hast: Meine Fußsohlen sind so rot wie der Lippenstift von Miss Patty, ich kann gar nicht aufstehen", informierte sie ihn.

„Glaub aber bloß nicht, dass ich doch einmal einschmiere, wenn du dich auf der anderen Seite wund liegst", klärte Luke sie auf und brach sich ein Stück von dem Brötchen ab, dass er in Händen hielt.

„Jahrelanges Training, Baby... auf der Seite habe ich Haut wie ein Elefant", grinste Lorelai.

„Sexy", war alles was Luke dazu sagte, während er die Augen verdrehte.

„Und was hast du heute vor? Angeln?", ignorierte Lorelai seinen Kommentar.

„Eigentlich hatte ich das heute vorgehabt, aber da mich jemand bis heute früh um zwei wach gehalten hat, wurde da nichts draus. Also habe ich mir überlegt, dass ich Schnorcheln gehen werde", informierte Luke sie. Lorelai schaute ihn lange an, legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und lachte dann lauthals los.

„Was?" fragte Luke genervt.

„Ich stelle mir nur gerade vor wie du wohl im Flanelltaucheranzug, mit Flossen an den Füßen aussiehst. Die Kappe wird ja wohl durch die Brille gehalten oder soll ich dir Haarnadeln leihen?" kugelte sie eich auf dem Bett.

„Wie ich sehe geht es dir besser, wen du dich auf dem Bett rollen kannst, dann kann ich ja gehen", stellte Luke fest, atmete laut und betont aus und wollte das Zimmer verlassen.

„Lukas Danes! Wie kannst du nur?", kreischte Lorelai.

„Du klingst wie der Heuler von Mrs. Weasly in Harry Potter", bemerkte Luke trocken und Lorelai blieb wieder einmal der Mund offen stehen.

„Woher kennst du Harry Potter?" fragte sie ihn.

„Kino, Kirk, Filmrollen, mehr brauche ich wohl nicht zu sagen", zuckte Luke mit den Schultern und versuchte erneut den Raum zu verlassen.

„Hey, wir sind nicht fertig hier! Du glaubst ja wohl nicht, dass ich jetzt alleine hier liegen bleibe und mich zu Tode langweile während du dich in einen engen Anzug quetschst, Flossen trägst und durch ne hässliche Brille noch hässlichere Fische betrachtest?!" fragte sie ihn vorwurfsvoll.

„Du willst mitkommen?" fragte Luke, nun war er fassungslos.

„Ja", nickte sie heftig.

„Eben erzählst du mir noch du kannst nicht aufstehen und laufen und jetzt willst du zum Schnorcheln mitkommen?" fragte er verständnislos.

„Ja", nickte sie erneut.

„Dann steh auf", befahl ihr Luke und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Aber.. aber Luke", stotterte sie und deutete auf ihre Füße.

„Steh auf oder du bleibst hier!", sagte er stoisch

„Du bist so..." begann sie.

„Pass auf was du sagst, sonst lass ich dich wirklich hier liegen", grinste er.

„Aha, du hattest es also nie vor", lachte sie und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger vorwurfsvoll auf ihn.

„Lorelai", seufzte er.

„Okay, okay, ich steh ja schon auf. Nur eins noch..." sagte sie.

„Was?"

„Trägst du mich ins Bad? Der Teppichboden ist bestimmt nicht gut für meine Füße", grinste sie.

„Entschuldigung, dass ich hier so reinplatze, aber ich habe wohl mein eines Buch hier vergessen", sagte Rory während sie in ihr Zimmer ging, dicht gefolgt von Linda und Kayla.

„Kein Problem, ich finde es schön wenigstens eine Bewohnerin des Hauses kennen zu lernen. Es ist für Sie bestimmt seltsam, dass jetzt völlig Fremde vorübergehend in ihrem Haus wohnen", lachte Linda.

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Aber meine Mom brauchte dringend eine Pause", sagte Rory etwas verlegen.

„Möchten Sie einen Kaffee? Ich habe gerade welchen gemacht", fraget Linda sie.

„Ähm.. ja.. gerne", antwortete Rory, die immer noch nicht recht wusste wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte.

„Ich glaube wir haben uns auch noch gar nicht richtig vorgestellt. Ich bin Linda und das ist meine Tochter Kayla. Ich bin Innenarchitektin und wir leben in LA", erklärte die blonde Frau während sie Rory den Kaffee eingoss.

„Ich bin Rory, meine Mom heißt Lorelai. Sie ist gerade dabei sich ein eigenes Hotel aufzubauen und ich studiere in Yale", stellte sich auch Rory vor.

„Wow Yale.. cool", sagte Kayla und setze sich mit an den Tisch.

„Ja, finde ich auch", lächelte Rory.

„Ein Hotel aufbauen, das ist sicher eine Menge Arbeit. Kein Wunder, dass deine Mutter mal eine Pause brauchte. Oh sorry, ist es okay, dass ich du gesagt habe?" fragte Linda bevor Rory noch etwas zu dem vorherigen sagen konnte.

„Ja, klar ist das okay. Und Mom ist weniger wegen dem Hotel weggefahren als vielmehr wegen Luke", erklärte Rory und musste lachen, als sie an das Telefonat von gestern zurück dachte.

„Luke? Der Luke vom Diner?" kombinierte Kayla.

„Ja , genau der. Die beiden haben sich mal wieder gestritten und daraufhin hat Mom beschlossen, dass sie Urlaub braucht. Allerdings hatte Luke den gleichen Gedanken und wohnt nun neben an", lachte Rory.

„Oh, das tut mir Leid, aber Sam und ich dachten es handelt sich vielleicht auch um ein Paar das von zuhause weg muss. Wir konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass die beiden Beziehungsprobleme haben und voneinander weg wollten", sagte Linda entschuldigend, musste aber auch lachen.

„Die beiden sind kein Paar", schüttelte Rory den Kopf and nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee um nicht wieder loszulachen.

„Achso, wir dachten die beiden seien ein Paar, da wir gestern Abend festgestellt haben, dass beide Fotos voneinander in der Wohnung haben", sagte Linda verwundert.

„Nein, sind sie nicht. Mom ist mit Jason zusammen und Luke ist mit Nicole verheiratet, erklärte Rory den beiden.

„Ach, dieser Luke ist verheiratet? Seltsam wir haben außer den Fotos von dir und deiner Mom keine anderen Fotos von Frauen in seiner Wohnung gesehen", sagte Kayla.

„Ich weiß" seufzte Rory und musste bei dem Gedanken an die Lage ihrer Mutter wieder kichern.

„Luke, gib mir dieses Foto", rief Lorelai und versuchte erneut ihm das Bild aus der Hand zu reißen, was Luke aber lachend zu verhindern wusste.

Sie waren tatsächlich Schnorcheln gegangen. Lorelai Gilmore war Schnorcheln gegangen. Luke musste immer wieder lachen wenn er an den Anblick dachte den sie geboten hatte.

Die beiden hatten sich ein Boot mit Tauchlehrer gemietet und waren auf das offene Meer hinaus gefahren. Luke hatte Lorelai nicht überzeugen können ihr lächerliches Outfit noch einmal zu ändern und so war sie, nachdem Luke sie Huckepack in ihr Haus getragen hatte, in langen Hello Kitty Jogginghosen und einem langärmligen „Give it to me" Shirt Schnorcheln gegangen, eine von Lukes Kappen tief ins Gesicht gezogen , weil sie befürchtete man könnte sie wegen dem halbseitigen Sonnenbrand auslachen. Auch Lukes Einwand, dass das wohl das geringste Übel sei, wenn man ihr Outfit mit in Betracht zog, hatten an ihrer Meinung nichts geändert.

Lorelai hatte geschrieen wie am Spieß als sie ins Salzwasser gesprungen war, denn Salzwasser und Sonnenbrand war nichts was sich vertrug. Der Schmerz hatte jedoch nach einiger Zeit nach gelassen und so war sie neben Luke hergetaucht, hatte sich von ihm durch das Wasser ziehen lassen, da sie aufgrund ihrer Verbrannten Fußsohlen keine Flossen anziehen konnte und festgestellt, dass er selbst unter Wasser warme Hände hatte.

Luke hatte auf den Neoprenanzug verzichtet und war stattdessen in Shorts schwimmen gegangen, was ihr zwar mehr zum Gucken gab, aber weniger zum darüber lustig machen.

Nachdem der Tauchlehrer den beiden ausgiebig die Unterwasserwelt gezeigt hatte, hatte er, als die beiden an Bord gekommen waren ein Erinnerungsfoto von ihnen gemacht: Beide nass, Hand in Hand, Luke mit Taucherflossen und in Shorts. Lorelai in einem nassen langen Shirt, nasser langer Hose, einem zur Hälfte roten Gesicht und barfuss.

Er hatte ihnen das Polaroid am Ende des Trips überreicht, den beiden noch eine Schöne Hochzeitsreise gewünscht, was beide irritiert hatte, bis beiden, insgeheim und beim Betrachten des Fotos, aufgefallen war, dass Lorelai seit sie ins Wasser gegangen waren, Lukes Hand gehalten hatte.

Etwas verlegen hatten sie sich dann schnell an Bord noch umgezogen um noch etwas essen zu gehen.

Lorelai wollte hierfür gut aussehen und hatte noch zuhause beschlossen, dass die dafür die Zähne zusammen beißen würde, wenn sie Luke schon nicht mit einem sexy Bikini hatte beeindrucken können.

Sie hatte sich für enge Jeans und ein enges, langärmliges schwarzes Shirt mit tiefem Ausschnitt entschieden, denn ihr Dekolleté war ja nicht rot.

„Luke, komm schon, das ist nicht fair!" jammerte sie, während sie über den Steg zu dem gewählten Restaurant liefen und Luke das Foto hoch über seinen Kopf hielt, da er wusste, dass sie sich nicht strecken konnte. Die Kleider rieben so schon unerträglich auf ihrer wunden Haut, allerdings hielt sich Lukes Mitleid in Grenzen.

„Du glaubst ja wohl nicht, dass ich das jemals aus der Hand gebe", lachte er und streckte sich noch etwas mehr.

„Aber das ist gemein, Wenn du auf einem Bild so furchtbar aussehen würdest, würde ich es dir auch geben", schmollte sie.

„Du? Du würdest es wahrscheinlich kopieren und an jeden in Stars Hollow verteilen", lachte er auf.

„Gar nicht!", sagte sie und verschränkte schwungvoll die Arme vor der Brust, was sie wieder vor Schmerzen zusammenzucken ließ. Luke warf ihr nur einen skeptischen Blick zu und hielt ihr die Tür des Restaurants auf, bei dem sie endlich angekommen waren.

Lorelai hätte nie gedacht, dass sie ein Essen mit Luke so sehr genießen würde. Natürlich hatten sie über die Jahre immer mal wieder gemeinsam gegessen, zu Thanksgiving beispielsweise, aber sie waren dabei nie alleine gewesen.

Die Unterhaltungen hatten immer aus Neckereien und den verrückten Stadtbewohnern bestanden. Die wenigen Momente in denen sie bisher alleine richtig geredet hatten, hatten sie sich entweder gestritten oder sich gegenseitig ihre Probleme erzählt.

Doch nun saßen sie sich in einem Restaurant, auf einer Terrasse am Meer, bei Kerzenschein gegenüber und unterhielten sich über alles und nichts.

Beide vermieden es den Namen des jeweiligen Partners im Gespräch fallen zu lassen und auch der Streit von neulich wurde thematisch nicht einmal gestreift. Der Abend war zu schön um sich zu streiten.

Lorelai erzählte Luke von den Fortschritten im Hotel, vom vielen Stress den sie hatte, was es bei Rory in Yale Neues gab und was ihre Mutter sich wieder geleistet hatte.

Auch Luke erzählte, jedoch nicht nur vom Diner, sondern auch von seiner Schwester, von Jess, von seinen verrückten Verwandten und irgendwann und ohne es zu bemerken, erzählten sie sich gegenseitig Anekdoten aus ihrer Kindheit die wohl hätte verschiedener nicht sein können.

Beide merkten nicht wie die Zeit verflog, auch dann nicht als Lorelai bereits den dritten Kaffee zum Nachtisch bestellte.

„Naja und jetzt steht der Geräteschuppen indem Rory und ich so lange gewohnt haben nicht mehr, das Hotel hat sich so verändert. Es ist.. als hätten sie unser zuhause abgerissen. Der Ort an dem wir beide aufgewachsen sind", erzählte Lorelai und schaute traurig auf die Tischdecke, fixierte einen nicht vorhandenen Fleck.

„Das kann ich verstehen. Als mein Vater gestorben ist und ich das Haus vermieten musste, kam ich mir auch.. na ja, komisch vor", gestand Luke, öffnete sich aber nicht völlig.

„Besitzt du es noch?" fragte Lorelai überrascht.

„Ja, es ist das Haus in dem die Paytons jetzt wohnen", nickte Luke.

„Wow, das ist ein schönes Haus. Früher, als Rory noch klein war, saßen wir manchmal gegenüber auf dem Spielplatz und haben uns vorgestellt, dass ich es irgendwann kaufen würde", lächelte Lorelai.

„Hättest du was gesagt, hätte ich es dir vermietet", sagte Luke und lächelte zurück. Lorelai wusste, dass das stimmte, wahrscheinlich hätte Luke nicht einmal Miete verlangt und entschied sich dazu zu schweigen. Die Vergangenheit konnten sie beide nicht mehr ändern.

„Hey Luke", sagte sie deshalb und legte ihre Hand auf seine um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, da er nun auf das Meer hinausschaute.

„Ja?" fragte er und schaute sie gedankenverloren an.

„Das hier ist wirklich... nett. Vielleicht sollten wir das öfter machen", schlug sie vor.

„Was? Am Meer essen gehen?" fragte er und zog fragend seine Brauen zusammen.

„Nein, uns einfach irgendwo hinsetzen und reden. Egal wo, hauptsache wir sind ungestört, was gar nicht so einfach wird, wenn wir erst einmal wieder..." sagte sie und merkte nicht wie das klang bis Luke ihren Satz vervollständigte.

„..zuhause sind", beendete er ihren Satz und wies damit beide wieder auf ein entscheidende Fakten hin.

„Vielleicht sollten wir.." sagte Lorelai, nahm ihre Hand von seiner und deutete verlegen zur Tür.

„Ja, lass uns gehen" sagte Luke und seufzte ohne es zu merken als sie aufstanden und das Restaurant verließen.

„Naja und dann hat Luke nachgegeben und kam so zu einem Faxanschluss den er nicht braucht", lachte Rory und die auch die anderen lachten mit.

Sam war mittlerweile noch dazu gekommen und die kleine Gruppe hatte sich im Wohnzimmer niedergelassen.

Die anfängliche Unsicherheit aller war verflogen und sie unterhielten sich angeregt. Irgendwie war die Unterhaltung immer wieder auf Lorelai und Luke gekommen, denn weder Linda noch Kayla oder Sam wollten glauben, dass die beiden kein Paar waren, was auch durch die Anekdoten die Rory erzählte nicht geändert wurde.

„Und wo ist dein Dad? Hat der nichts dagegen, dass Luke immer überall dabei ist?" fragte Kayla und warf Sam einen Blick zu, der Bände sprach.

„Mein Dad lebt in Boston und ist wieder verheiratet und hat eine kleine Tochter. Wir haben eigentlich kaum Kontakt und nach allem was passiert ist, muss ich sagen, dass ich nicht wollte, dass meine Mom und er es noch einmal versuchen. Außerdem bedeutet es nicht alles wer der leibliche Vater ist. Wenn ich daran denke was Luke schon alles für mich getan hat, dann muss ich sagen, dass er öfter da war als Chris. Traurig aber wahr", gestand Rory.

„Willst du Luke als Vater?" fragte Kayla gerade heraus.

„Luke? Ich ... ich meine...er ist verheiratet", wich Rory aus und wunderte sich, weshalb sie sich diese Frage nicht schon selbst gestellt hatte. Vielleicht weil Luke einfach immer da gewesen war?

„Schaffst du es heute alleine?" fragte Luke, als sie vor Lorelais Haustür standen.

„Naja, ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube noch einmal Quark könnte nicht schaden", sagte sie ohne darüber nachzudenken.

„Okay, dann komm mit", grinste Luke und trug Lorelai Huckepack zu seinem Domizil. Er schloss die Tür auf und ließ sie vorsichtig im Flur ab, wo Lorelai ihre Schuhe in die Ecke warf. Der kalte Fliesenboden kühlte ihre Füße, auch wenn es nicht angenehm war darauf zu stehen.

„Ich gehe den Quark holen", sagte Luke und ging in die Küche. Lorelai überlegte kurz wo sie hingehen sollte. Ins Wohnzimmer? Schlafzimmer? Gästezimmer? Sie war sich nicht sicher, wollte aber auch nicht im Flur stehen bleiben, weshalb sie nach draußen auf die Veranda tänzelte und sich gegen das Geländer lehnte.

Was tun wir hier? fragte sie sich, während sie auf die schwarze Fläche starrte, die bei tageslicht das blaue Meer war. Sie konnte die Wellen hören, sie konnte sie Seeluft riechen und sie schmeckte das Salz auf ihren Lippen, nur sehen konnte sie das Wasser nicht.

„Hey, ich hab gedacht du wärst schon oben", sagte Luke als er mit einer Schüssel auf die Veranda trat.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, ich finde es schön hier", zuckte Lorelai mit den Schultern und ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, ohne dass sie wusste warum.

Luke hatte seine Schuhe ausgezogen und stand ihr nun ebenfalls barfuss gegenüber, was ihr gefiel. Es war irgendwie intim und bedeutete für sie, dass er sich genauso wohl fühlte wie sie.

„Es ist schön, dass du auch hier bist", sagte sie, die Worte hatten ihren Mund verlassen, bevor sie noch darüber nachgedacht hatte. Vielleicht waren es auch die vier Gläser Wein die da sprachen, sie wusste es nicht und wollte auch nicht darüber nachdenken. Warum musste man immer über alles nachdenken?

„Ähm... danke", sagte Luke verlegen. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst wie nahe er und Lorelai voreinander standen. Wer auf wen zugegangen war, wusste keiner von beiden, aber wie in Zeitlupe nahm Luke war, dass Lorelais Gesicht noch immer näher kam.

Selbst jetzt im Dunkeln konnte er ihre blauen Augen erkennen und je näher sie kam umso blauer wurden sie.

Ganz langsam schlossen sich ihre Augen dann, als sich ihre Nasenspitzen schon fast berührten und als der Wind durch ihre Haare wehte tanzten ihre Locken, die sich bei der feuchten Luft deutlich zeigten, um ihr Gesicht. Luke sah wie sich ein einzelne Strähne auf ihren Lippen verfing.

Mit seiner freien linken Hand umschloss er ihre Wange und wollte ihr die Strähne mit dem Daumen aus dem Gesicht streichen um sie dann...

„Au", stieß Lorelai hervor, als Lukes Hand die verbrannte Seite ihres Gesichts berührte und sie kniff vor Schmerz die Augen zusammen. Luke nahm erschrocken seine Hand weg und sprang förmlich einen Schritt zurück.

„Vielleicht solltest du noch eine Tablette nehmen vor dem Quark", stammelte er dann und eilte mit dem Quark ins Haus, während Lorelai noch einen Moment auf der Veranda verweilte und versuchte zu verstehen was gerade fast geschehen wäre, bevor sie ihm folgte.

TBC


End file.
